Daring for an End
by Krylancelo
Summary: A songfic about Takeru and his bond with friends and brother, to the tune of Serial Experiments Lain 'Duvet'. New chapter to song Twilight! Come'on review!
1. A Removal

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Digimon, nor of Serial Experiments Lain. The theme song is used for this songfic.  
  
And you don't seem to understand...  
Kari watched as her best friend, Takeru, blew out the candles on his fifteenth birthday cake. She wanted to tell him that him leaving would make her angry and sad, and she knew that him going, would hurt and destroy her hope. Making her light stop shining, and her heart would turn to a shadowed shade.  
  
A shame you seemed an honest man....  
Takeru had been quiet about the journey and had hidden it from everyone, except, Tai. Kari's older brother, the person of whom he had gone in need of friendship. Not her. Not Matt. Not Cody or his best friend Ken, but TAI! It made poor Kari want to cry. She didn't know the reason behind that, but she knew that he seemed not to trust her. The shadowed shade started to pulse with feelings.  
  
And all the fears you hold so dear....  
Takeru believed in telling Matt first, then Kari, and so on. But then, Nancy, his mother made sure he swore that he would Not tell Matt, his father, or Kari... not anyone, not until his birthday, the last day he was to stay in Japan. The day he would fly to live in Hai-Lan. A "Yamato" style town in the alternate world his mother was from, called Midgard. His mother had made him promise, and if he broke that.. She would disown him. She only allowed him to tell one person he knew, and it couldn't be Patamon. Or any of his other INSANE forms (That is his mothers words.) Nor his brother or Kari.  
  
Will turn to whisper in your ear...  
She had told Takeru she didn't want her husband trying to take custody of him in the short time he would stay. She also didn't want to have to deal with Matt, her other son. She knew he would do something horrible that would split her and her youngest up. Takeru tried to explain to his mother that Matt wasn't going to jeopardize her plans, but she wouldn't believe him. She had only allowed one to learn of this, and so after a few thoughts, Takeru choose Tai.   
  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you...  
He had walked into Tai's apartment and told him most of what was going on. He then had Taichi swear on his digivice that he wouldn't tell anyone. This made Tai a bit uneasy, and he knew that this alliance would some how, in at least one way, hurt Kari and Matt the most. He felt sorry for his younger friend, since he was in the mess all the way.  
  
But you know that it means so much...  
Tai then understood that his friends would be unhappy with the things to come. He also understood that jepordizing his friend's relation with his own mother would be a bad thing as well. Taichi agreed to help Takeru, even though he had much to doubt.  
  
And you don't even feel a thing...  
At the party, two weeks after Takeru had confided in Tai. The day came of a birthday party and a candle of 14 clones was lit. Once he recieved his presents he asked for all the invited people's attention, and told them that he would be leaving Japan today and that he would not be coming back for at least a year. He then saw his father, brother, Kari, Ken, and Cody facefault, and pale visably. Conversation then went up to a alarming rate and it was all shocked, surprised people talking.   
  
I am falling   
How could this happen? T.K. can't be leaving, it's his birthday, so he has to stay.   
"Big bro, everyone. I'm sorry." Said Takeru as Yamato looked up. He then watched his brother sigh, then walk out the door with a suitcase in each hand. Yamato's resolve broke away and he ran after Takeru. However, by the time he made it to the outside the taxi with his brother it was speeding away. Yamato fell weakly to his knees, and his heart felt torn. He fell.  
  
I am fading  
Takeru watched his brother run outside the apartment, and fall weakly to his hands and knees when he saw it was too late. Takeru waved goodbye from the back window and did a small prayer so he might have the chance to see his brother again. His mother from the front passanger seat frowned as she saw Yamato fade away, then lightly squeezed her son's hand. Takeru kept looking back, and prayed in his heart.  
  
I have lost it all  
A full year had now passed, and Yamato Ishida was living in a state of anger. A week ago his mother had come back from her trip, but without the one Yamato wanted. Somehow she had convinced his father to start dating again and Yamato thought, no he knew that she was trying with all her might to take everything away from him.   
Matt was sitting in his living room and had Tai on the phone ordering a pizza. Tai and his relationship had only began to heal after Yamato thought he had been betrayed by Tai about Takeru. It had taken months for him and Kari to forgive Tai after Takeru had confided in him, and not them. Yamato now was still harboring bitter thoughts as he watched Taichi talk happily to the local pizza girl. His thoughts were brought to a boil as his mother and father casualy walked in with a aura of hearts around their heads; making Yamato turn alittle green around the edges. Tai noticed Matt's distraction, ended his conversation and slamed down the telephone, causing Matt to turn his head.   
" Whats the matter with you?" Yamato asked,   
Tai smiled and suggested they go outside the apartment. As they walked out, Yamato balled his fist, lowered his head and gave his parents an icy stare. Then followed Tai outside. I will regain what was once lost.   
And in that other dimension, Takeru's head jerked up. 


	2. A way to enter comes

Disclaimer: I, krylanceo, unfortunately do not own this wonderful show, Digimon, or it's characters. I don't own the song Twilight, by BOA. Same ppl who did Duvet. I own no lyrics and this is for FUN! Please review if you like it. Now, song time.  
  
Your word and my word and your word is.....  
" Hey Takeru! Giving up already, and I thought you were actually going to make it. "Gotta keep going and never look back" Isn't that your motto of the all time life span. Man I musta underestimated you."   
" Shut up, this isn't a dandy walk through a park y'know!" Takeru said as he tried once again to push the boulder that blocked the fissure entrance.  
" I thought you were stronger than that man. I guess being part of the Hounds really broke your determined sprit." Warren said as he walked away from the young boy who, already frustrated, gave up, lowered himself against the boulder and cried.  
" He should have never jerked like that when Brakce was around, the kid put himself in his own grave." Warren muttered as he walked away from the boulder and into the land that he could clearly see.  
  
Tomorrow, today, and yesterday...  
" I wonder where my little bro really is. Today mom wouldn't tell me anything about him. How he's grown, what he likes now, if he even cares that I miss him, nothing! 347 days. That's a long time to be separated from my little brother. (sigh) Tai's lucky to have someone he can still care for and watch over around all the time." Yamato whispered as he sat at his kitchen table with his hands on the surface. " I miss him."  
  
But it's a necessary evil...  
" I want to tell you Yamato but if I do.. Custom says that Takeru has to come back on his own without any help, like it or not." Said Nancy, Yamato's mother, as she leaned on the doorframe in an adjacent room listening to her oldest son's words. She smiled kindly when her love place a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
" Do what you have to Nancy. I know everything will work out for the best and our family will be whole once more. So don't worry, even if this is a cruel thing to do to Matt, and to TK as well. I know it'll do them good in the future." Malcolm Ishida said as he softly placed a kiss on his twice fiancee's cheek.  
  
And you will find your way there...  
Yamato got fed up and stormed out of his apartment. He had witnessed to much to want to eat anything and felt that his brother, no matter where he was, really needed him. " I wish I could come to you. I wish I could help you. Even if you are having trouble, and I couldn't understand. I still want to be your support to lean on when... when you need it most." He said as he stood outside in the torrent of rain. He held his arms crossed over his chest and shivered when a car passed by, splattering dirty rain water all over him.   
  
Your feelings and mine are all holy and....  
" If there was ever a time I wanted to help him. This is it." Said Tai as he stared outside his bedroom window. The rain made streaks and patterns across the glass and Tai saw Kari's reflection through it. He smiled, but it was a little strained, " Hey Kari." He said, almost whispering, then turnt fully to look at her face.  
" What's wrong Tai?" She asked as she brushed her hair out of her face. She then went and hugged her big bro who smiled lightly at her affection. " Nothing Kari, I just wish I could be a better friend to Yamato, he's always been a good one to me. I feel kinda guilty for not telling him earlier but I got a letter in the mail yesterday."  
" Oh?" Kari asked as she released Tai and sat on the edge of his bed, " From who?"  
  
You give me an inner sanctity...  
The letter read   
Dear Tai,  
Weird huh that I'm writing a letter to you and not Matt or Hikari. Don't tell them but I might be able to come back soon. You can drive good now right? You won't kill me on the road or nothing? Anyhow, maybe in a week at the Tokyo airport you could come pick me up, if I'm there that is. I don't really know if I can get out of the jam I'm in up here but I'll try me best. I've joined an organization called the Hounds, there cool and all but to get out I practically have to dig my own grave. See ya in a week if we both decide to show up. Give my regards and best wishes to Oni-san and Hikari.   
Your friend, Takeru T.  
  
You feel the same way that I do for you....  
Yamato stood tall in Tai's apartment and clutched the letter in his fist. " I can't believe he might come back soon. It's like a dream." He said. Tai lightly placed his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
" Yeah he'll come back, and you, me and Kari will be there to greet him." He said.  
" Yea. That'd be great." Yamato said as he smiled down at his brother's note and the now crumpled handwriting, " That'd be great."  
  
  
Krylancelo note: Does it suck or do you think I could actually write another chapter? Sorry but I omitted the 'about her' line at the end or "...for you.." in the song. 


End file.
